spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Blisk (Destroy All Humans)
The Blisk, also called Martians, are a species (obviously) hailing from Mars, featured in the second Destroy All Humans! game. Biology The Blisk are large, crustacean lifeforms. They are bipedal, and their small heads are located on the top-center area of their bodies. These beings have a tough, dark-colored armor which makes them impervious to radiation and most Furon armaments. Their arms end in claws which are able to fire a green beam, though whether this is part of their standard anatomy or a weapon implant remains unknown. The Blisk possess a hive mind, though each Blisk appears to be able to some degree of independent thought. The Blisk resist many Furon psychic attacks such as Psychokinesis and mental manipulation. Curiously, the Blisk appear to be able to infiltrate human society by taking a human form through unknown means. There is also a small group of albino Blisk, often mistaken for yetis, a legendary creature from the Himalaya Mountains. They are bigger and much stronger than other Blisk, making them even more of a threat. However, they are usually found far away from most Blisk. The Blisk also seem to prefer to inhabit mainly irradiated aquatic environments. Blisk spores were made to infect Humans and turn them into Blisk mutant. It is a greenish gas which infects almost instantly on contact. The spores seem to attack Crypto, but can be destroyed by a single zap with the Zap-O-Matic or a few shots with the Disintegrator Ray. The Blisk planned to launch missiles fill of spores at Earth which Crypto stopped. They tried to infect several countries with barrels full of spores but Crypto foiled them every time. They can be easily drawn out of their hosts via the Anal probe. If an Infected Human is killed, the Spore will float around until it is destroyed or until it infects another human. The Blisk had created spores''' capable of creating Blisk mutants, dangerous mutations of humans, and then attempted to release them on Albion and Tunguska, the site where the spores originated, and then transported a number of spores to Solaris, the Cosmonaut moon base, in an attempt shower the Earth with Blisk spores, turning it into a blisk paradise, not unlike Mars before the Furon Blisk war, this plot however was foiled by Cryptosporidium 138, Natalya Ivanova, and Orthopox 13, when they released an anti-Blisk virus on the Blisk hive and strangley the spores are unable to affect crypto only doing little damage depending on shield strength and due to being a different race he "could" be immune or it is shield protecting him. '''Society Not much is known about Blisk society aside from the fact they operate in a hive-like structure. When speaking, drones use the terms "we" or "us" but have occasionally slipped in times of danger when they refer to themeselves as individuals. The leader of a Blisk hive appears to be exempt from this quirk, referring to himself only. It has been mentioned that the Blisk language is quite similar to what the humans refer to as the Russian language(according to Milenkov, this is because the Blisk like the Furons, also stopped by the planet Earth for "Shore leave"). History The Blisk didn't appear to have had imperial ambitions at the time the Furons came to Mars. When the Martian War finally started, the Blisk were able to cripple Furon forces, so the war escalated to the point the Furons developed stronger radioactive weapons. The Blisk were nearly wiped out, and Mars was turned into a dead world, devoid of water. The only surviving Blisk were aboard a warship which crashed in Tunguska, Earth, in 1908. The Blisk proceeded to take over the Russian Revolution and take the reins of the newly-formed USSR. At one point, the Blisk realized the humans were the key to the survival of the Furons who now faced extinction. A plan was developed to cooperate with the Soviets in order to reach the Moon, set up a base, and bombard the Earth with spores and radiation, wiping out humanity, and with them the Furon's last hope for DNA. The Blisk were rediscovered by Cryptosporidium 138, in 1969 while Milenkov was leader, and a campaign was started to destroy the Blisk Warship on Tunguska, and later stop the bombardment of Earth. The Blisk bases on Solaris were destroyed (when Crypto took a human form and started an uprising of cosmonauts, and then ventured in to destroy the hive) and Milenkov was killed by Crypto. Following his death, the remaining Blisk rose up in order to send an emergency message to any alien ships passing by, requesting rescue. Their message was disabled and replaced with a Furon transmission. The remaining Blisks were then hunted down and destroyed, bringing an end to the Blisk species. Technology The Blisk, despite appearing to be simple brutes, have mastered radioactive and chemical warfare, along with genetic engineering. Most of their technorganic advancements are powered by radiation. Their hardware is made of a substance similar to the Blisk's own armor, and their weapons release radioactive beams of energy. Ironically, one of the methods for destroying Blisk weapons is to overload it with radiation. One huge development is the creation of Blisk spores which can turn a normal human into a mutant bent on destruction. The Blisk Warship was a Warship that crashed on earth, in Tunguska with the surviving Blisk in it. The Blisk that remained used it as a base of operations, and it was heavily guarded by Blisk, Blisk mutants, and Blisk defense towers, in addition to having a field of dangerous Blisk gas mines, and poisonous radioactive gas encircling the warship. It was destroyed by Crypto who, under the guidance of Pox, eliminated it with his saucer, after deactivating the shielded parts that remained intact after the crash. Military Not much is known about the Albino Blisk. Most of the ones who have been found are isolated away from other Blisk. Also Albino Blisk appear to have a larger indepent mind than other Blisk. This may be the reason for the detachment of the other Blisk hive members. Albino Blisks are much stronger than normal Blisks. Their beam of energy is stronger and their shields are very durable. When in battle Albino Blisk seem to use insults and taunts in place of normal battle cries. It is speculated that they are Blisk who have experienced a new mutation causing this understanding of human language or that they have spent time trying to study it while on earth. Often they have been mistaken for yetis by the citizens of Tunguska. Hiding in forests not too far from the crashed Blisk Warship, Albino Blisk are sometimes with Mutated Humans. This suggests that the Albino Blisk are results of Soviet experiments but due to the dialogue that they use like "For Mars!" this idea has been ruled out. It is also said that they have a white shell that they have could be the attempt to blend in their surroundings of ice and snow. However nothing is known of the causes that result in the more powerful shield and beam of energy that they shoot from their right claw. Blisk Mutants are the result of a Blisk Spore infecting a host. It is a heavily-armored organic lifeform (usually a mutated human). The first Blisk Mutant appears in the abandoned tunnel networks in Albion. The mutant is Agent Oranchov who shoots a container of Blisk Spores, which causes him to mutate into a Blisk Mutant. To take one down is to use the Anal Probe to disintegrate the Blisk Possession, then finish the damaged Possession down with the Disintegrator Ray or Zap-O-Matic. Blisk spores mutate human upon contact, and this is the result. Mutant have the ability to spit out spore blasts from their mouths, and have extremely durable skin that can resist even Furon weaponry, and when in close combat, they use their sharp and deadly claws to down their opponents, and when they were killed, their bodies released a Blisk Spore, that would infect or poison anything it touched. They were first seen in Albion after agent Ivan Oranchov shot a Blisk Spore container, and turned into a Mutant, and after he was killed, Blisk Spore were released over several areas of Albion, and They were later found in Tunkuska neat the Blisk Base and also on Solaris near the Blisk part of the weapon. Category:Enemy Faction Category:Species Category:Enemy Species Category:Destroy all Humans Category:Destroy all Humans species